


Cute Barista

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Happy Valentines day





	Cute Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day

As soon as he entered the café he saw the cute barista. There were three people behind the bar. Two young girls, and a guy, he seemed a little older than the girls. And he was really good looking, and cute. It was quite busy. He hoped that the cute guy would serve him, but he seemed to be making more coffees, than taking customers. He settled in the line to buy himself a bacon sarnie and a settled on a chai tea instead of coffee. It was too late for coffee anyway.

He was right, one of the girls took his order. He decided to stay put and have his food at the café, instead of heading home. He sat down at a small table, there was two empty seats, and he chose the one where he had a clear view of the cute blonde barista. At the table beside him, another blonde was sitting. It looked like he had the same thoughts about the barista he himself had. Their eyes met, and they both averted them to look at the bar, and the barista behind it.

He sipped his tea, and his eyes followed the movements behind the bar. When he was done, and the tea was finished he already decided to come back the next day. He stood up, they bloke at the next table nodded to him as their eyes met. He took his bag and left.

The next evening, he was back, ordering some coffee from the girl behind the counter, ogling the cute barista. He looked for an empty seat, and found one, beside the same tall blonde as yesterday. He nodded as he sat down, trying not to look guilty. Half way through his cuppa the blonde bloke walked in. He ordered a coffee and sat at a table close with a full view of the cute barista. Both of them checking the guy out.

The second week he realised that he had a new routine. After work, every day he went to the same café, sitting at the same table, watching the same barista. Sitting beside him, usually, the same blonde bloke. They’d gotten to talk. Even shared tables lately. Talking about the weather and menu at the café to begin with, moving on to other stuff. He was looking forward to the company as much as the view, as he arrived at the café.

The third week, cute barista seemed to be off work for some reason. He didn’t mind. The company of tall blonde bloke was nice and they’d discovered that they had a shared interest in cars, they both liked their pints, and the blonde barista behind the bar. They hadn’t come to introducing themselves yet, but, well. They didn’t know if “Trevor” was cute baristas real name either. It sounded like a dog’s name. Still. Since he wasn’t around, there were more talking between them than usual.

On Friday they decided to continue the talk in a bar, close by, where they spent the night drinking and bantering. They both enjoyed each other’s company and had a really good time. They found that they had a lot more than pints and cars in common. It was a while before they remembered to introduce themselves. Aaron learned that the blond bloke was called Robert. The evening moved on to night, and suddenly it was closing time. They looked at each other in surprise, since time just seemed to have disappeared.

They left the place and said their good byes. Aaron went home to his flat. As he came indoors he sat down and contemplated the situation. Cute barista suddenly didn’t seem half as interesting as Robert did. He regretted not getting the mans number, but he knew where to find him on Monday. Maybe he could ask for it then. He went to bed, looking forward to Monday, and meeting Robert at the café, instead of ogling a complete stranger.  
The weekend seemed longer than usual. Every hour felt like 3. He spent his time slouching in front of the telly, with TV-dinners and just pretend relaxing, being really bored. He called a couple of friends and spent a couple of hours down the pub on Saturday night with Adam. Hoping Robert would show. He actually lost at darts, his friend usually getting beat easily. He guessed he was to preoccupied to actually pay any attention to the dart board.  
Monday was busy at work, so time went by in a regular pace. He looked forward to getting of work and meeting Robert. He suddenly felt kind of nervous. As he changed into regular clothes, he looked in the mirror. Black skinny jeans, a white tee and a black hoodie, it was as much a uniform as his working overalls. He felt comfortable. He picked up his phone and wallet and left for the café.

He ordered his tea from cute barista. He wasn’t that cute up close. Still. He sat down at his regular table and started playing with his phone until he was bored. Robert was late. Maybe he wasn’t coming? Suddenly he started to worry. Cute barista was looking his way. He checked out his phone again and glanced at his tea. He’d gotten a paper mug, and below his name, there was a phone number. Cute barista had given him his phone number. He leant back and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Robert enter in a hurry. He looked around like he was searching for something or someone. His eyes fixed on Aaron, and he smirked. He went up to the counter and made his order, waited for it and came to sit down at Aarons table.

“Sorry I’m late” he said. Aaron shrugged. “We didn’t make any plans” he answered. Robert smirked at him and took a sip of his coffee. Aaron raised his eyebrow. He smirked at Robert and turned his cup, so that Robert could see the phone number written on it. Robert frowned. Aaron smirked at him. “So, you got a date, or would you like dinner with me?” Robert sounded a bit insecure. Suddenly a warmth spread inside Aarons chest. He lifted an eyebrow, and winked at Robert, “depends, were are you taking me?”

They ended up with Chinese take-out on Roberts kitchen floor. Bantering, teasing and laughing. Robert’s phone number safely saved on Aaron’s phone, and his on Robert’s. When he finished eating, he started to clean his stuff up, and they moved into the living room, and sat down on the couch together. They levitated towards each other, it didn’t take long before they sat with eyes locked and reaching for each other.

Kisses followed. Fierce kissing and pulling of clothes. Aaron reached skin and let his hands roam Robert’s back following his spine, up, trying to pry his shirt of. The buttons were in the way, and Robert moved back and let go of him to open them and get rid of the thing. As soon as it was gone, Robert started pulling Aarons hoodie and tee of. Aaron had a head start and was already pulling Robert’s pants of.

He woke up with a start, not knowing where he was. Light was on, it was too bright, he closed his eyes. He felt an unfamiliar surface to his back, and something very heavy on top of him. He tried to sneak a peak to look at Robert. He was totally relaxed and looked gorgeous. He moved a little to get more comfortable and went back to sleep.

Something was tickling him. Dragging him from his sleep. Touching his ribs, he felt kisses up his throat. Hot breath against his skin, making a trail with the kisses. His hands started moving on their own and he moaned out loud. He could feel Robert lift his head, and hear him giggle a little, before he continued his trail up the throat, jaw, until he found his mouth and their lips finally met. If this was an option to wake up, he’d want to wake up with Robert every day. He moaned again as his tongue met Roberts. Then his coherent thoughts were gone. He couldn’t think straight until he found himself in a shower, getting his back washed by the other man.

He suddenly realised it was Tuesday, and he was supposed to be at work. In a panic he turned to the slightly taller blonde, who calmed him down with a kiss, and a promise to drive him to work. That they had time. The rest of the shower was kind of rushed and they got dressed in a hurry. Robert took the left overs from last night out of the refrigerator, and they shared it for breakfast. They walked in companionable silence to the car, it was a vintage Porsche. Aaron was impressed. The ride to work was short and swift. As Robert dropped him off he asked when he could pick him up after work. The warmth in Aaron’s chest spread and he told Robert a time. At work, he smiled all day, with his workmates gloating and teasing him for not being his usual grumpy self.

When Robert picked him up after work, they went for a drive, so Aaron could pick up some necessities from his house, well he was supposed to change his clothes, he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Still he packed an overnight bag, just in case. It proved the right thing to do, he didn’t get home to change again until Friday. They spent the weekend at his place. They made a detour to the café after they picked up some stuff at Robert’s. Sharing a moment silently thanking the not so cute barista for getting them together in the first place.


End file.
